1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to personalizing communications services. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to personalizing communications services using environmental data to dynamically communicate.
2. Background Information
Interactive voice response systems iteratively present sets of selectable choices to callers in accordance with predetermined scripts. A selection among selectable choices at one level of a predetermined script leads to a presentation of requested information or a presentation of additional selectable choices as the next level of the predetermined script. A first set of selectable choices in a script is presented uniformly to all callers to a number, and presented information and/or second and subsequent sets of additional selectable choices vary based on the selected choice at the previous level.